Kingdom Hearts III: Second KeyBlade War!
by bopdog111
Summary: My first ever version of KHIII. After the defeat of the Organization during Sora, and Riku's Mark of Mastery the group embarks on a new quest to stop Organization XIII for good with the help of the final Guardian of Light who was known as the Lone Wanderer, and his comrades to combat the Organization in different worlds. Can they stop them, and Xehanort from succeeding in this task
1. Prologue!

**Hey guys. I recently had a new ideas thanks to some motivation on Dario Soto's Kingdom Hearts III: Armageddon, and his remake of it** **Kingdom Hearts: The Rising Twilight. It had made me want to get on Fallout 3 again, and beat the storyline for a second time after I had played Kingdom Hearts 2, and played against the 13 Data Battles where I defeated Data Demyx, Data Saïx, and Data Luxord in that order. Unlike his remake Sora won't be dead in this one because he mentioned there had been too much stories with Sora being in charge. Can't say I agree with him seeing too much on that so the main character which is my version of the Lone Wanderer will be in charge of the crew. Along with that the comrades I had made will be joining them on the adventure since they are more they just help since they sure can indeed be more. The only companion I made was Fawkes since I rescued him from Vault 87, and he helped me escape from the Enclave but their isn't anything wrong with us having more then one here. Those two in question are Butch, and Sarah Lyons since I find them more then willing to help out. Let's get to the prologue here. Here is my version of Kingdom Hearts III! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Mysterious Tower)_

It had been a year since Riku managed to wake Sora from his slumber as a trick from the True Organization XIII, and Riku was named a KeyBlade Master in the Mark of Mastery. Ever since what had happened to learn of Xehanort's goals, and other things they have been working hard to be strong enough to combat Xehanort, and the True Organization. They had been practicing each other here for a full year, and they still need the training. Riku as a new KeyBlade Master have been helping Kairi, and Sora with training the arts of the KeyBlade making them clash each other or against him in combat.

During the year Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and of course Lea have been training on their own while Lea was also getting lessons from both Yen Sid, and Riku to learn about the KeyBlade, and how to battle with one since he mostly uses his Chakrams for most of his fights during his time as Axel. This way Lea learned to battle with his two weapons in a fluid way for combat. Right now we have Sora, and Lea sparring to where Sora jumped, and tried to land a slash which Lea blocked with his KeyBlade.

Sora is now wearing a black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining, and is now wearing gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. His shorts are roughly the same length as they are in the outfit which he wears in his last outfit with armored sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. His shoes are almost the same with the blue straps and zipper now removed. As usual, he wears his crown necklace.

Lea still looks the same as he did wearing the cloak except now he is wearing a red headband that has a fire design on it as he grinned, "Never backed down do you Sora?"

Sora grinned himself, "No."

While they were sparring their friends were standing from a distance watching. Riku is now wearing a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears white shirt with a V-neck. He wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. Kairi has a pink and black dress, black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, with thick belted boots.

Goofy, Donald, Mickey, and Yen Sid still looked the same.

"You are training them well Riku." Kairi smiled to her new KeyBlade Master friend. "I don't think I have ever seen Sora this determined before."

"You have like a gazillion of times." Riku smiled while reminding his friend who chuckled, "Along with Lea since he did a lot while he was Axel."

"Gawrsh they sure are putting a lot of work to the training." Goofy mentioned placing a hand to his head.

Kairi chuckled, "You think?"

"Gosh, I would say Riku became a natural." Mickey smiled at this.

Riku smiled, "No I had help from you, Sora, and Master Yen Sid."

Yen Sid hearing that nodded, "Indeed. But it was your own heart, and will that got you were you are after your able to drive back the Darkness."

"I-I suppose." Riku admitted looking troubled.

Mickey assured, "Ah, don't worry Riku. As soon as we are ready it will be over."

Riku smiled nodding hearing that, "Thanks your majesty."

"And we're with you all the way!" Donald told him, "All for one, and one for all!"

"Yeah like how we made that to Sora." Goofy chuckled getting in too close for Donald's comfort as the duck push him back gently.

They turned back to see Lea attacking Sora with his KeyBlade, Flame Memory, and with his Chakrams as Sora grinned, "Never get tired of those are ya?"

"No. I happen to find use for them since I did used frisbees in the past before using these things. They really are quite effective!" Lea grinned as he pushed Sora back before throwing his Chakrams at Sora who managed to deflect them with Reflectga, and see Lea charging with Flame Memory which Sora managed to block with Kingdom Key before Sora gave a kick to Lea's abdomen which made him grunt, and cough a little before Sora managed to strike at Lea's arm which made Flame Memory get knocked out of his hand before Sora gave an upper slash to Lea's chin making him push back as the latter summoned his Chakrams before he attacked with them which Sora dodged, and blocked before he attacked as Lea dodged, and then gave a kick to Sora's back, and charged while summoning Flame Memory, while Sora was taking time to recover Lea managed to make thrust at Sora's abdomen pushing him back on his back as he coughed a little while Lea grinned, "Looks like I win."

"Okay that's enough you two." Riku smiled at this as his friends smiled nodding as Lea helped Sora up. "You two are getting stronger every day. If we keep this up we can handle Xehanort, his Organization, and defeat them for good."

"Sounds like a plan Riku." Sora grinned as they placed their hands together. "All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

 _(World That Never Was: Meeting Room)_

Sitting on the chairs of the Organization XIII was Xehanort in Terra's body, and along with him are Isa, Young Xehanort, Braig, Xemnas, Ansem, Laurium, Elrena, Vanitas, Luxord, Vexen, Demyx, and a cloaked member.

"So old coot. The final battle is about to begin huh?" Braig smirked at Xehanort. "It seems about time this would be finished."

"Yes indeed. The fates have decided that we shall finish what we tried before." Luxord agreed going over his cards like usual.

"And finally get rid of those losers for good." Vanitas nodded at this.

"But we must be cautious on what Sora, and the others can do." Xemnas told them. "No doubt they had been training to face us again."

"Ah who cares? My research, and our might will have them go down like the bugs they are." Vexen smirked. "Besides they have no chance on us."

Elrena rolled her eyes, "Don't forget they did managed to take you down."

Vexen glared at her as Laurium interrupted, "I believe we don't need a real fight going on here."

"Yeah no need for that unless you guys need to form already." Demyx agreed nodding.

"Shut up!" Elrena, and Vexen snapped which made Demyx flinched.

"Keep calm." Young Xehanort told them. "We cannot act so rashly."

"Any mistake will cost us if we fail. Once we do this their is no turning back." Ansem told them.

Xemnas agreed, "In short this is our last shot."

"And I sure ain't gonna miss this one." Isa agreed nodding.

"Neither as we." Laurium nodded.

Xehanort looked at the cloaked figure, and asked "You seem quiet. Is there something you need to share?"

"..." The cloaked figure stayed silent.

"What, no words to say?" Braig smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Leave him alone Braig." Isa told him. "It is quite obvious we found him at the last minute."

"So soon we execute this plan at Scala Ad Caelum?" Demyx suggested which made everyone nod in agreement.

* * *

 _(The Capital Wasteland: Vault 101 Entrance)_

A young man stepped out of a wooden door seeing ruins of a city going on with a foggy brown sky, dead trees, huge fissures of dirt, and rocks, and finally bad, and dirty water.

This young man was known as Cole Goodnight who was a wanted man after some complications with his father James exiting the Vault he, and his father were at home at for a long time. Cole has black smooth hair while having brown eyes, and then has a Vault 101 blue jumpsuit, and having his Pipboy-3000 with him while in his hand was a 10mm Pistol.

"So... This is the land outside the Vault." Cole said looking around amazed by what he is seeing.

"What you expected something different?" Cole looked to see it was a man a bit older then him walking out.

His name was Butch DeLoria a man who bullied Cole his entire life in the Vault who desired to be a barber but instead got to be a Hairdresser due to the G.O.A.T Test he, and Cole took when they were 18. Butch made a gang known as the Tunnel Snakes with several other of his friends as the Vault's gang, and desired to make it bigger in the Wasteland, and be the barber he wanted to be. He, and Cole started to have a friendship when Cole saved his mother from creatures called the Radroaches but soon after confronting Amata's, Cole's secret girlfriend, father the Overseer known as Alphonse, Butch's mother was killed by Officer Mack while Cole managed to defeat Alphonse but let him live while escaping the Vault. Butch agreed to team up with Cole to look for James in the Wasteland so they can be reunited, and after that Butch will be able to fulfill his dream as a barber. Butch does look tough wearing a black leather jacket with a green snake on the back, and having his pipboy while having his Vault Suit, and having a 1950s style hair-cut.

"Well sort of." Cole answered Butch's question. "Something like rivers of dread, and-"

"Oh keep that to yourself." Butch told him. "We just need to find your old man, and be done with it."

"Yeah. And hopefully have answers to why I have this." Cole said as he stick his hand out to where something appeared.

It was shown to be a sword to which it has a gray handle, while having a black hand guard along with a white blunt blade, and having the shape of a crown on the teeth, along with a white key chain, and a mouse hand at the end. Unawarest to them both what Cole was holding was a KeyBlade.

"Yeah so we can figure out what this giant-ass key is here for you." Butch shrugged as Cole glared at him for his profanity, "You can't avoid it forever."

"Well I prefer to keep foul language like that out of here." Cole said as the KeyBlade vanished from his hand. "Come on."

Butch nodded as they head out to the Wasteland to start their adventure.

* * *

 **Well guys this is the prologue. Hope you all would like this. See ya soon! Be sure to review!**


	2. Capital Wasteland Battle! Elrena's Fury!

**Sorry that I haven't been able to work on this for a while but now I am able to get some chapters in. It's thanks to me playing Fallout 3 once more, and managing to defeat John Henry Eden by blowing him up. And after checking over some more things, I had been working non-stop for Cole to be the hero that had been wanting. And now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won Kingdom Hearts or Fallout but I own the OCs but Sentinel is owned by Dario Soto!**

* * *

 _(The Capital Wasteland: Mothership Zeta)_

In a alien ship at space where several humans. Among them was Cole Goodnight staring at space wearing an armored version of his Jumpsuit with a alien blaster known as an Alien Disintegrator on his back. After he, and Butch's journey begun they were looking for James encountering fierce enemies among the way. He had been surviving in the Wasteland against fierce beasts with the most deadly of them being the Super Mutants but they didn't compare to his dangerous enemies known as the Enclave.

They were a delusional government that were lead by an AI known as President John Henry Eden to purge the Wasteland of the Mutated, and use Project Purity to make all people follow them. But thanks to Cole's efforts they were defeated, and now had been hiding out around the world. Though it's most likely due to him, and Butch when they were kidnapped to find the G.E.C.K. or the Garden of Eden Creation Kit in Vault 87, and had found the Self Destruct which Butch attempted to blackmail the President AI to surrender, or self destruct but it lead to John Henry Eden destroying himself, and Raven Rock.

While nerved-rack at first Cole, and Butch managed to escape, and ran into a Super Mutant they befriended, and freed from his prison in Vault 87 known as Fawkes. Fawkes was alone in his room surrounded by the world's history in his small room where he taught himself everything the Capital Wasteland has to offer, and had helped them acquire the G.E.C.K. Along with them is Sarah Lyons who is a Sentinel in the Brotherhood of Steel the defending faction in the Capital Wasteland, and is one of the vital members of the group. Shortly after the Enclave's defeat at Project Purity her father died, and she took the role as Leader of the Brotherhood. With her strength she is the strongest member of the group.

Before they met Cole, and Butch had encountered several situations to where they actually defused a bomb in Megaton which earned them a place to leave in Megaton, had given from food to everyone who are need of provisions, freed the slaves from The Pitt, defeated the mercenary group known as the Talon Company, but the most big accomplishment they done was defeating the Aliens that lived in Space along with Sally, Paulson, Somah, Elliot, and even a Samurai guy which Cole learned is Toshiro Kago.

After their victory against the Aliens, and the Enclave the group was now at space with them except with Somah who decided to be a lone wolf with friends like Doctor Li who is now a Scientist Medic to study the equipment on the ship, and make sure it's able to be human compatible should they decide to use it along with making some repairs, him being the new Captain of Mothership Zeta with Butch as his first-mate, and including Cole's girlfriend Amata.

Amata was like him, and Butch a Vault 101 Resident, and after the fiasco Alphonse had dropped his position as Overseer to Amata, and she decided to stick with Cole to be with him for years that is to come. Cole is happy to know that Amata will stand by him no matter what the cost is, and had been making sure she will be okay. Cole while had been a little weird in the Wasteland, and is a bit freaky but that is him. And sometimes he listened to this log he gotten from the Aliens during their rebellion against them like what he's doing now from his Pipboy.

 _ **[Alien babble]**_  
 _"What? What the fuck is this thing? Ya got some kind of Martian sex machine, you sick fuck? Uh, uh. No way."_  
 _ **[Angry alien babble, electrical shock]**_  
 _"Ahh! God DAMNIT! Fuckin' crazy-ass Moon Man! Go ahead! Do your worst!"_  
 _ **[Alien babble]**_  
 _"Gaaaaahh! Jesus H! Do you not get it, space cadet? I. Do. Not. Fucking. Understand. What. You. Want. Me. To. Do!_  
 _This thing? This? What? Talk? I am talking! What do you want me to say?!"_  
 _ **[Commanding alien babble]**_  
 _"Blah, blah, blah, yakkety, yakkety! That all you assholes can say?! Space men with all this science, and you can't even speak fuckin' English!?_  
 _Okay, how's about this: my name is Vin. I am on a fucking UFO. I'm from Flatbush, and I want to get home. Can I get a taxi, please? How's that? Huh? That work for ya, starstruck? What? Don't you raise that fuckin' thing to me again... No, you're gonna hit me again! Is that...?"_  
 _ **[Alien babble, electronic shock]**_  
 _"Argh, son of a- Why don't you go back to Uranus, huh? Ha, ha, ha..."_  
 _ **[Electronic shock, scream]**_

He doesn't know why he listens to it over, and over sometimes and doesn't want to know why. On the otherhand it sure does let him know Karma finds you wherever you are, and feel like this Vin deserved it for whatever deeds he done. Cole had also been working on upgrading his Pipboy for things, and had managed to make sure he can carry lots of stuff without the weight slowly him most likely with Fawkes training him to handle the weight. Along with hard training for any weapon he has along with right armor for the job. But it doesn't help him get over that his father sacrificed himself to stop the Enclave from gaining control of Project Purity unaware that Colonel Autumn his arch-nemesis had used a Rad-Away to survive the Radiation exposure.

And with a tape titled Better Days he knows that is his mom narrating from his Dad messing with her before he came into their lives, and always find comfort since it's the one thing he knows what his mother is like before she died from cardiac arrest.

 _"...that batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system. We're going to re-calibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow, so that... James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time... So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to... James! Stop! I need to finish these notes... We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners. That should... Ow! James! Now? We really shouldn't... Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Long story short he had became the hero of the Capital Wasteland known as the Lone Wanderer, Butch became the Barber he wished to be, Fawkes became a hero from saving everyone from Project Purity exploding due to his resistance to Radiation, and Sarah had became the great leader of the Brotherhood. Of course the KeyBlade mystery isn't solved as James had no idea about it when he, and Butch asked him about it. Despite that Cole had been good at using the KeyBlade on his own with Toshiro's help in wielding a blade.

 _ **"You seem troubled."**_

Ah their is also another incident here. Soon after Mothership Zeta is captured he, Butch, Fawkes, and Sarah encountered something they never seen. He is something called a Nobody which is a hollow shell without a heart where if someone with strong will has his heart taken by the forces of Darkness then a Nobody is created. He said he is named Sentinel, and was a special Nobody created by someone named Vexen to have the powers of 2-12 members of Organization XIII a group of Nobodies like him. After freeing Sentinel from his prison he had pledged to serve Cole by acting as both a companion, and a special combat buddy.

Sentinel had trained Cole how to use the powers of the Organization for him to be compatible, and use them at a fluid manner, and also summon him at a short time in case things get rowdy, and as a bonus included an armor form but they don't last long around 2 minutes max. Though at some cases Sentinel can get out of his body out of his will to fight if Cole isn't able to do much. As proof of his loyalty he had formed into an arm guard for Cole's right arm to make a white dark grey armor gauntlet with the Symbol of the Nobodies on it.

Cole hearing what his comrade said summoned Sentinel.

Sentinel is a suit of armor that was silver. Sentinel had only the upper part of the armor and no lower part, but there was a belt robe that was grey, the body structure was bulky, well-reinforced, the arm gauntlets were huge and the shoulder pads were sticking out. The helmet was completely blank with three horn-spikes coming out from the top of his helmet. On the face, there was the Nobody symbol as well as one on his chest and on the front side of his belt robe.

"Of course I'm troubled Sentinel. It's been nearly 2 years ever since the Enclave was defeated, and we taken Mothership Zeta. I almost think of celebrating but thinking of both Dad, and Mom isn't make me feel like it." Cole told him.

 ** _"Of course. Losing parents is not something children should get over easily."_** Sentinel agreed nodding as he looked out at space with his friend, **_"I almost felt sorry for Vexen when I felt his presence faded but I then realized since he left me here I shouldn't feel bad for him but I couldn't help but do. Like at most of times when the Dusks kept on messing with Roxas."_**

"I know that. You had said that like 10,000 times." Cole sighed since Sentinel loves to say about the Dusks being pranksters when off-duty.

 ** _"I only said it like 32 times."_** Sentinel said to him.

Another thing which Sentinel is about is nothing short of both good memory, and keeping track of how many things he done or what he talked about.

"That's not the point." Cole told him, "But Sentinel there's also something bothering me."

 ** _"Care to share it with me?"_** Sentinel asked him.

Cole looked out, "I think I want to travel to different worlds."

That made Sentinel turn to him. It wasn't a secret that Cole wanted to have a peaceful live after everything that happened since everything they had been struggling to survive. Cole had also made sure to tell everyone about the trips he has, and see if anyone wants to live in them. But so far they don't know how to get their, and the ship isn't ready for any kind of travel. But they can try.

 ** _"I know how you feel."_** Sentinel told him.

Cole only smiled shaking his head before, "Hey captain!"

He, and Sentinel looked up to see Sally who is a little girl with blonde hair, and a white shirt with blue shorts smiling.

"What is it Sally?" Cole asked as he walked up to the bay as Sentinel vanished to be back in Cole's mind.

"Doctor Li just contacted from the Engine Room! She said the ship will be all ready for us to use soon!" Sally smiled to him.

Cole smiled, "That's amazing. Pretty soon we can go to any world we wish."

"Yeah, and perhaps spread the Tunnel Snakes further!" the unmistakable voice of Cole's best friend Butch called as he headlock Cole from behind.

Butch is wearing steel red armor known as Outlast Brotherhood Armor, and having on a Talon Company Helmet with a Chinese Assault Rifle with him. Butch has lot more experience from out of the field.

"Butch come on I doubt much people would pay interest to the Tunnel Snakes." Cole sighed with a smile, and sweatdrop.

"Ah you don't know that Cole!" Butch grinned bonking Cole's head as a way of messing, "The Tunnel Snakes rule, and they had taken an Alien Ship so that's a reason for them to be interested!"

"Yeah, I guess." Cole smiled sheepish rubbing his head.

"Huh. Boys will be boys." a voice said they looked to see Sarah, and Fawkes walking in from the teleporter room.

Sarah is wearing the Elder Rooms with armor underneath with an alien pistol known as an Alien Atomizer with her tanned skin, and blonde hair in place. Fawkes had a big change to wearing a big version of the Power Armor the Brotherhood of Steel had given him instead of his torn Vault 87 Jumpsuit only he didn't want a helmet, and with it is a Sniper Rifle on his back. Fawkes of course is always a big guy with hardened skin that gives a yellow color, and always a gruff voice but is a giant with a kind heart.

"Always with you two clowning around, and Cole is always a poor fellow." Sarah smiled.

"Don't know if I'd either be insulted or glad." Cole admitted to her.

"Well that's just you, and we like guys like that." Sally smiled with her eyes closed to him.

"How's things doing at the Robot Bay?" Cole asked the two.

Fawkes answered that question, "The entire bay is working hard in making sure the robots will be ready for guarding, and helping against Radiation."

"That's good! That way we won't have to worry about that sludge anymore." Butch grinned shrugging.

"The 'sludge' is still a good weapon for us to use when we manage." Elliot who was working on things with gray armor pointed out, "It is a deadly substance but if we can we use Radiation as both defense, and offense."

"But if it gets placed in the wrong hands that wouldn't be good." Sarah told him, "But if we make sure that's possible then it wouldn't be so bad."

"Well still we can't take any chances." Paulson who was checking over said to her wearing his cowboy attire, "The stuff is highly lethal, and must be terminated."

"Still waste of good weaponry." Butch shrugged with a grin.

Cole meanwhile sat down in his Captain's Chair looking at the void of Space with Stars littered all over it. The stars shows of different worlds that were currently in touch with the Realm of Light, and from each he sees vanishing he knows it is claimed by the Darkness. He wants to do something but knows it can't do anything. He only sighed at it.

"Cole? Is Lady Amata fairing well?" Fawkes asked him.

Cole turned nodding, "Yes. Amata is resting at the Captain's Quarters right now. Honestly that girl worries me."

"But that's why you zinged with her right?" Butch grinned laughing which made Cole sighed in exasperation.

Just then a Brotherhood of Steel soldier known as Star Paladin Cross walked in asking, "Captain Cole?"

"What is it Cross?" Cole asked her.

"Amata wanted to see you." Cross answered as he nodded.

Turning to Butch, Cole said, "Let me know if anything pops up."

"Gotcha bud." Butch said as Cole walked to the Captain's Quarters which is actually across the Bridge, and hall way like to the Teleportation Room.

Cole turned to Cross, and said, "Give me, and her some time."

Cross nodded, and walked off as Cole pressed the button where the door opened, and he walked in pressing the button where the door closed, and turned to Amata. Amata didn't change much otherside that she had traded her Vault 101 Jumpsuit for some clothes that Megaton was glad to give her. The Quarters itself had changed. Instead of the chambers the Aliens had they now have beds for them to be comfortable to sleep in space. Along with it is a dresser, some pictures, and books. Along is a Radio for them to less to Three Dog from time to time at Galaxy News Radio.

"Amata?" Cole asked her which made her turn to him.

"Cole!" Amata smiled hugging him, and soon kissed him passionately saying, "I was wondering where my Lone Wanderer went."

"Uh thanks I guess." Cole blushed with a sheepish smile, "Cross said you wanted me?"

"Yes. Cole I think we should have an important talk." Amata told him which made Cole nervous before they both say down on the bed, "How long has it been?"

"Since what been?" Cole asked her.

"Since we been together after Dad gave me his role as Overseer, and we became together now?" Amata smiled to her.

Cole gave some thoughts before saying, "Roughly a year, and a half. To where we settled down here on Mothership Zeta."

"Yes that sounds about right." Amata smiled at that before saying, "Well we know each other for a long time, and we had been moving our times together forward ever since we defeated the Enclave."

"Yes. To more excessive points." Cole said blushing, "And I don't even know why it's some sort of Ritual."

"Best if we don't." Amata giggled to her boyfriend before saying, "But I had been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Cole asked her curiously.

Amata took a deep breath before saying, "The Wasteland's problems are coming to an end soon. The Super Mutants are starting to co-exist, Raiders are dropping like flies, and the beasts are being exterminated. A lot much has changed since the Wasteland has came into your life it's all too stunning, and when I thought things are already super weird abducted by Aliens came next. I don't ever know why they pick an interest to come here after much destruction, and decays it had. But I think we're glad it did when it did."

Cole chuckled with Amata at that, "Yeah that's true. That way we got new equipment, new weapons, new provisions, and an Alien Ship to commandeer."

"Yeah mostly. Well I heard you, and Sentinel's talk about visiting new worlds." Amata told him which made him look to her.

"Your... not mad are you?" Cole asked her worried.

Amata smiled, "No of course not. After everything you deserve a nice long peaceful break. You should totally go for the chance like seizing your moment. A Radiation free world sounds like paradise at the sorts for other people to live should they decide to live in different worlds totally Radiation free."

"Yeah. No worries for Ghouls, Raiders, Radiation, and no more fighting to survive. Just a peaceful life where you can't worry about anything else." Cole smiled thinking about it, "And Doctor Li said that the ship is nearly ready to help make that dream a reality."

Amata smiled before saying seriously, "Well there's something else."

He turned to her little her know she has his attention.

"Well... Sometimes in life they go to the next level, and pretty soon... A pitter patter of little feet will join us on this." Amata smiled to him.

Widening his eyes Cole asked, "Wa-Wait are you... Ah I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

"What?" Amata asked him confused.

"Don't get me wrong I would like to be a dad but..." Cole blushed bright, "I don't know at the slightest how to be a Dad, or how to handle it. All I know is fighting to survive, my old man's great smarts, and leading as much as I could... But a father? I don't think I get any Gold Stars from it."

"Oh nonsense." Amata smiled kissing him, "Who wouldn't think you would be a good dad? Your awfully kind, smiling at dark times, and never giving up. That kind of stuff makes you perfect as a father."

"I'm just worried that... If something happens like what happens to us like my parents do." Cole admitted rubbing his head looking down.

"Ah don't worry bout that." Amata smiled to him, "History like that can't repeat itself too often. And I know that you'll be a great father."

"...You really think so?" Cole asked her looking nervous.

"I know so. If you were anything like Butch that's when I wouldn't be sure." Amata joked which made him chuckled, "Well him, and Sarah's relations aside you will be a excellent dad to be around."

Cole feeling the support smiled, "Thanks Amata... I really needed that."

"It's no trouble. And in fact Cole..." He turned as she smiled, "I went the Medical Bay, and-"

"Captain Cole!" Elliot barged in suddenly which made the two jump startled, "Sally detected something had appeared in the Wasteland!"

"Something? What is it?" Cole asked standing up.

"I don't know but it isn't anything good!" Elliot answered to him.

Cole nodded before turning to Amata, "Sorry we'll finish our talk later Amata right now duty calls."

"Yes go ahead save some people." Amata smiled to him which he smiled back nodding kissing her before walking out closing the door for him to transport back to the Surface.

When he left Amata looked concerned before looking down placing a hand on her stomach, "Get back soon Cole..."

* * *

 _(The Capital Wasteland: The Citadel)_

Cole, Fawkes, Butch, and Sarah appeared from where the transporter took him which is the Citadel, and asked, "Where did she detect it?"

 _"Right near your location at Project Purity!"_ Elliot on a communicator on his Pipboy said as he nodded before they ran off to the building.

 _(The Capital Wasteland: Jefferson Memorial Building)_

They arrived where Soldier Heartless, Shadow Heartless, and Neoshadow Heartless are invading the building as Brotherhood Soldiers were fighting them with their rifles.

"What the-What are those?" Butch asked surprised.

Sentinel told Cole, **_"Cole those are Heartless! Evil creatures of pure darkness!"_**

"Sentinel told me their with the forces of Darkness! They might be trying to take our world!"

"No way we're gonna let them!" Sarah yelled as they pull out their weapons right to battle.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle of Radiation)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The four charged in as they attacked the Heartless. Fawkes with his big size tackles them in hard attacks, and shoots with a Gatlin Laser Minigun while Butch uses his Chinese Assault Rifle to shoot at the Heartless for them to get shot, as Sarah uses her Alien Atomnizer to shoot the Heartless with the Alien Bullets from Mothership Zeta while she avoids the attacks, as Cole uses his Alien Disintegrator to shoot the Heartless. And due to the heavy stock of Alien Ammo they won't lose all of their bullets soon but as they continued fighting more Heartless kept coming.

"Ah crud! Guys explosives ready!" Cole told them as they nodded he threw a Plasma Grenade, while Sarah threw a Frag Grenade, Butch threw a Nuka-Grenade as Fawkes loaded a Mini-Nuke to a Fat Man.

The three explosives did their work exploding getting the Heartless.

"Outta the way!" Fawkes called as they backed off for Fawkes to aim the Fat Man at the horde of Heartless as he called, "Down you go!"

He fired it as the Heartless watched.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Mini-Nuke sure did set up quite an explosion as it let out a mushroom cloud against the Heartless. As they covered themselves from the shockwave did Butch asked, "Did that work?"

Suddenly they heard a woman laughing as they looked to see what appeared from a Corridor of Darkness was Elrena who has on a smirk.

"Who are you!?" Butch demanded.

Smirking Elrena said, "Call me the Boss fight here. As in who is sending the Heartless in."

"So your trying to take over our world just when we can finally have piece?" Cole asked her in disbelief.

Elrena laughed sadistically before asking, "You call these Garbage Dumb having peace? This wasteland doesn't have a sent of peace! And in fact this is trashy with all the pollution!"

"We're working on ways to fix that!" Sarah argued to her.

"Ways that are slow don't ya think?" Elrena smiled lightning formed in her fingers were her Kunai Knifes known as Foudre, "I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a chance to give up."

"Like me surrender to a bitch like you!" Butch yelled.

Elrena didn't take that too lightly, "What... Did you just call me?"

"You need a retake!?" Butch yelled at her, "I said we won't surrender!"

"You... Just put me in a FOUL mood!" Elrena glared as lightning coated her, "For you to dare call me that you are going to die!"

With that said she powered up as they get ready.

 _ **Boss Fight:**_ **Elrena (Capital Wasteland) I**

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

Elrena had started by throwing Foudre to her foes as with practice to avoid bullets they avoided as Sarah attempted to shoot her with the Alien Atomizer but Elrena backflips to avoid the Alien Blasts as Butch tried to get her with the Chinese Assault Rifle. Elrena however vanished which surprised Butch before Elrena appeared before slashing at Butch with Foudre before backing off when he tried to attack with his rifle as she appeared where Cole used his Alien Disintegrator to attack firing shots but Elrena avoided before she shot her Foudre at Cole who managed to avoid as one grazed his cheek as she appeared to attack only for Fawkes to fired his Hunting Rifle at Elrena who jumped up to avoid as she shot Foudre at Fawkes which didn't damage him much due to both his armor, and his skin.

Butch grabbed his switchblade as he charged, and tried to stab are attack Elrena but she avoided the attacks, and called on her lightning to attack Butch who cried out before doubles of Elrena attacked Butch harshly swiping him with Foudre as she backed off when Sarah attempted to attack her with a Combat Knife before using her Alien Automizer to try to shoot Elrena but Elrena avoid but dodging each shot before firing Foudre at them which they avoided as Fawkes tried to use the Gatling Laser at Elrena but she avoided before doubles of her attacked Fawkes as Cole attempted to help by using his Pipboy to switch his Alien Disintegrator with his Chinese Warrior Sword to attack Elrena but she avoided as she swiped Foudre at Cole as Cole did his best to avoid the attacks coming his way until he slashed which got Elrena's chest causing her to jump back.

Taking a look she saw it wasn't a deep cut, "I'll admit you, and you friends are doing a great job PISSING me off! But it ends here!"

With that she charged lighting for her attack. Cole braced himself as she yelled, "Take this! LIGHTNING!"

She fired a bolt as Cole felt something before closing his eyes, and grabbed the lightning, and threw it in the distance shocking everyone. Elrena asked shocked, "W-What the he-GAH!"

Butch managed to get her with his Chinese Pistol while distracted, and smirked firing more rounds as she growled, "This isn't over! I'll be back!"

With that she vanished into darkness as they watched before Cole sighed.

* * *

 _(The Capital Wasteland: Mothership Zeta-Medical Bay)_

The four were getting checked out for their injuries from the beating they took from Elrena, and the Heartless while they appeared Adapted Biogel to them. Doctor Li told Cole, "Thank goodness you, and your friend's are okay."

"Yeah me too. I am also relieved." Cole smiled.

"Ah that broad will be back. And we'll get her for sure." Butch shrugged with a smirk.

"Maybe if you haven't angered her, she wouldn't try to murder us." Sarah told him.

"Ah shut up." Butch glared.

"Friends we don't fight. But crazy woman will be back." Fawkes told them pointing out the obvious.

Cole nodded, "And we won't get so lucky next time."

"Oh Cole how did you do that?" Butch asked him.

"Do what?" Cole asked him.

"Rebounding that lightning bolt." Butch answered to him.

Cole blinked before saying, "I... I don't know to be honest. Maybe from Sentinel?"

"Oh yeah. Anything involving him makes absolute sense." Sarah said sarcastically.

Doctor Li told them, "Okay your fixed up. Just please be careful out there."

They nodded as they headed back to the bridge of the ship as they examined scientists, and Brotherhood Soldiers were walking around, and making sure things are alright. They arrived at the bridge where Cole told the three, "Excuse me, and Amata."

Fawkes, Butch, Sarah, and Cross nodded as they entered the bridge as Cole entered the room where Amata was sleeping taking a nap. He smiled before walking, "Wake up Amata. I'm home."

Amata woke up as she turned to see Cole with a smile. Amata smiled, "Cole your back!"

"Threat's taken care of hopefully." Cole smiled before frowning, "But I doubt that would be the last we seen her."

Amata frowned, "Oh I'm sure you did your best."

"Yeah. Me, and my friends did." Cole smiled to her kissing her forehead.

Amata smiled before saying, "I never got a chance to finish what I was gonna say."

"Oh you said you went to the Medical Bay. What's going on?" Cole asked her.

Amata smiled, "Sweetie..."

She leaned close to his ear whispering the words, "I'm pregnant."

Cole widen his eyes freezing. Seeing this Amata asked worried, "Cole?"

"...Excuse me I need to pass out." Cole said before dropping on the bed suddenly passed out.

Amata stared on before giggling as she removed his weapons from him, and smiled kissing him before laying down beside him for some rest.

* * *

 **Okay that's the next chapter here. Over-excessive profanity isn't my thing but that is Fallout, I have to make sure it fits the things like that. Plus I do listen to that Alien Captive Log over. I don't know why I just do. Well anyway next time Elrena comes back for revenge, and Cole confronts her to a 1 on 1 battle. What will happen there? Be sure to review!**


End file.
